


Your Name(s)

by Frehior



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gratuitous Use of Their Names, M/M, Names, No Dialogue, Polyamory, vague context
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26514868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frehior/pseuds/Frehior
Summary: Names held such meaning, Tyki has learnt now. Because bothNea D. CampbellandAllen Walkerhad been denied both, and Tyki wouldn't tire of calling out their names, wouldn't tire of getting to know the individuals that held names he has come to cherish.
Relationships: Nea D. Campbell/Tyki Mikk, Nea D. Campbell/Tyki Mikk/Allen Walker, Tyki Mikk/Allen Walker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Your Name(s)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt taken from **[here](https://www.deviantart.com/vwg/art/100-Prompt-Couples-Challenge-188984637)**.

_Allen Walker._ That was the name of his beloved. For a long time, Tyki avoided using the name, too afraid of the attachment it might form. As the saying goes: once you name it, you become attached to it. And for a long time, that’s what Tyki feared.

Because Allen Walker was captivating, imposing, inspiring — Allen was kind, and selfless, and alway had a smile to offer, no matter the situation. If he was a bit over the top with his self-sacrificing complex, it couldn’t be helped. He had suffered through enough to want to spare others the experience. It all had amounted to Tyki falling stupidly in love with him, in the end, so no hard feelings about it.

For the longest of time, Tyki had not known what the name entailed. There was a time where Allen Walker wasn’t Allen Walker, where he was just a derogatory term in light of his deformed arm, a lonesome boy stranded in a place that saw him as just a freak, just a nobody without purpose.

_Boy_ , he used to call him, still does out of habit. And he guessed that it was better than _Red,_ better than _nothing_. But the distance it inevitably put between them was something Tyki had always sought, even after they’d started seeing each other — that was, until Allen had opened up about his past to him. And Tyki could no longer call him _boy_ with that intention in mind.

Allen Walker had offered his heart, inhibitions forgotten. He’d offered Tyki his love, unconditionally. It was only proper that Tyki respond with the same intensity, the same passion.

The name of his beloved is _Allen Walker_ , and Tyki wouldn’t tire of calling out his name, reveling in the warmth smile that would follow, the kindness in those silver eyes that held such life to them.

* * *

_Nea D. Campbell_ is another name he’s come to learn. A name Tyki has come to cherish, knowing well that before learning it Tyki had settled for a derisive moniker, albeit out of a lack of understanding and information rather than choice.

Names held such meaning, he has learnt now. A name was the way to recognize who you were — it validated your identity and individuality — it was you as you were. Using their names meant Tyki recognized and acknowledged them; that he had actively learnt more of them. Names could also be a way to harm you, he had learnt too.

Because both _Nea D. Campbell_ and _Allen Walker_ had been denied both. Had both been named wrongly based on twisted and hateful perspectives.

Before Nea D. Campbell had been that in Tyki’s life, ha had been a derogatory term to signify his ostracization from the Noah, a way to mark the sins he’d committed before the clan’s eyes. But Tyki has moved from that for a long time now, has come to forgive and let go of the hatred his Noah Memory had hold onto whenever he saw Nea, has healed the wounds he no longer wanted to carry.

Nea D. Campbell was more than a so-called-traitor. He fought for the one he loved, held onto life to fulfill a promise done to someone long gone. He refused to leave his other half be consumed by madness. Golden eyes held a determination and an unapologetic stance, ready to do what was needed to save the other half with which he had shared years of his young life. And Tyki had been enthralled by the stubbornness born out of love, by Nea’s unwavering resolution, willing to face that who had shared so much with him.

A name he has come to cherish is that of _Nea D. Campbell_ , whose fiery nature mellowed when Tyki called out to him, whose golden eyes softened at the sight of Tyki.

_Nea D. Campbell_ and _Allen Walker_ had taken possession of _Tyki Mikk_ ’s love, and Tyki was more than eager to share his emotions to the two of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Partly inspired to finish it because I've noticed people using a specific nickname on me (and liking it), and that I like to use people's name whenever I can (kind of to remind myself that hey, I know this person, I acknowledge this person).
> 
> Nea's part sort of throws me off, as I don't think the narrative voice flows as well following Allen's, but I gave it my best try and reworked it a couple times.
> 
> As always, hope that you enjoyed this (small) work :)!


End file.
